RAPACIOUS
by Nieve Cielo
Summary: "Angkat jemuran, udah gerimis tuh!" / "Masak orang ganteng, kayak gue gini. Pake baju dari loak'an? Ogah gue!" / "Erwin, bedak yang kemarin baru kita beli kamu sembunyiin dimana? Jangan bilang kamu mau pake sendiri!" / "Iya juga sihh, gue lupa ganti… abis manggung tadi gue, lumayan penontonnya banyak.." / FF Comedy! / Warn: OOC, typo, gaje


**RAPACIOUS**

 **Cast:** All Character of Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Genre:** Humor  & Comedy

 **Disclaimer:** Isayama Hajime

 **Warning:** typo, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

 **Summary:**

"Angkat jemuran, udah gerimis tuh!" / "Masak orang ganteng, kayak gue gini. Pake baju dari loak'an? Ogah gue!" / "Erwin, bedak yang kemarin baru kita beli kamu sembunyiin dimana? Jangan bilang kamu mau pake sendiri!" / "Iya juga sihh, gue lupa ganti… abis manggung tadi gue, lumayan penontonnya banyak.." / FF Comedy! / Warn: OOC, typo

Ini hanyalah FF comedy~

 **OP:** _Unison Square Garden – Sugar Song to Bitter Step_

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

 **Rumah Susun Rapacious**

 **Siang hari**

Rumah susun ini memiliki 10 lantai dan dibagi menjadi 2 bagian. Bagian Barat dihuni oleh para laki-laki dan Bagian Timur dihuni oleh para perempuan. Dengan perkamar dihuni oleh 2-3 orang dan fasilitas yang cukup memadahi. Kali ini rumah susun itu tampak sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang tampak bersantai di halaman rumah susun itu. Siapa mereka?

"Rivaille?" Panggil Erwin cukup kencang.

"Apa?" tanya Rivaille seperti biasa dengan malas.

"Angkat jemuran, udah gerimis tuh!"

"Kenapa aku? Nohh si Mike aja santai-santai kok.." Rivaille menolak.

"Eh, elo itu numpang gratis di sini! Udah sana! Cepetan nggak!" ucap Erwin seraya mengangkat lemari pakaian untuk dilempar kearah Rivaille.

Rivaille cemberut kemudian berjalan keluar untuk mengangkat jemuran.

"Ring garing garing ring garing garing, ring garing garing ring garing garing." Sambil mengangkat jemuran Rivaille bernyanyi lagu yang di populerkan oleh penyanyi kesukaannya Taeyang Bigbang dengan lagu Ringa Linga.

Tak lama setelah itu datanglah Eren, Armin, Mikasa dan Connie yang habis pulang dari berbelanja.

"Eh, jemuran belum diangkat! Armin, Connie ! Cepat angkat jemuran!" Ucap Mikasa.

"Kok kita sih?" balas Connie.

"Terus mau siapa lagi cepetan diangkat!" teriak Mikasa yang tiba-tiba dapet 3D Manuver Gear.

"Ehh, tapi kalo Eren gak usah repot-repot ngangkat mending kamu duduk aja."

"Gak papa kok, aku bantu mereka aja.."

"Ohh, gitu yaudah dehh aku juga bantuin.." Mikasa langsung melesat di sebelah Eren.

Dan kedua temannya yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, sudah biasa dengan tingkah Mikasa.

Ketika Eren, Mikasa, Armin dan Connie sedang mengangkat jemuran mereka masing-masing.

Tanpa sengaja Eren melihat kearah depan tepat ketika Rivaille mengambil Bra, celana dalem warna pink, long dress,Mini Dress dan daster.

Eren melotot kemudian menyikut Mikasa yang disebelahnya. Mikasa menoleh.

"Ada apa Eren?" Tanya Mikasa.

"Itu~" Eren menunjuk Rivaille yang sedang memunguti Bra dari jemuran dengan jumlah sekitar 7 buah.

Mikasa menatap horror.

"Apa liat-liat?" Teriak Rivaille sambil menangkat branya tinggi-tinggi seperti mau melemparnya kearah Eren dan Mikasa.

Armin dan Connie pun ikut menoleh dan terkejut dengan yang benda yang dipegang Rivaille.

"Rivaille-san kenapa Anda pegang itu?" Tanya Armin takut-takut.

"Kenapa? Nggak boleh?"

 _'_ _Jutek amat..'_ batin Armin.

"Bu-bukan begitu, emang itu punya siapa?" Giliran Connie yang bertanya.

"Ini punya si Erwin." Rivaille mengangkat tinggi-tinggi celana dalam pink.

Mereka semua terkejut.

"Yang ini punya Mike." Kali ini Rivaille mengangkat tinggi-tinggi Dress mini diatas lutut berwarna merah maroon dengan banyak payet dan blink-blink.

Mereka tercekat.

"Terus yang ini punya tetangga sebelah si Ourou kasian kalo gak diangkatin jemurannya, soalnya udah mau hujan..." Rivaille mengangkat Long Dress warna ungu berenda hijau.

Mereka mulai tegang.

"Ini punya Gunther roommatenya si Ourou..." Ucap Rivaille lagi sambil mengangkat daster berwarna orange yang Guther beli dari Indonesia.

Mereka mulai sulit bernapas.

"Dan yang ini punyaku." Rivaille menunjukkan branya, 3 buah bra berwarna hitam, 2 berwarna hijau dan 2 bewarna putih.

Mereka sudah tak bernyawa dan langsung terkapar di tanah dengan tak elitnya.

"Oi! Kok pada tidur-tiduran disini sih?" ucap Rivaille watados.

"Ya udah deh pulang ahh…" Ucap Rivaille agak ngondek meninggalkan Eren dkk yang mulai terguyur hujan.

-oOo-

 **Halaman Rumah Susun Rapacious**

 ** _Teng Teng Teng_**

"Ehh, ada yang jualan Mie tek-tek ya?" Tanya Sasha pada Reiner.

"Bukan, itu kunyuk satu mukul-mukul panci gak tau buat apa." Jawab Reiner males.

"Woy woy woy ada pengumuman nihh…." Seru Hange mentang-mentang paling gila.

"Ada apa sihh, mau magrib juga kasian yang mau sholat dong.. Teriak-teriak aja bisanya!" Ujar Ymir.

"Gue ada pengumuman, buat elo-elo semua!" Lanjut Hange lagi, ketika melihat semua grup di Rumah Susun Rapacious pada kumpul.

"Pengumuman apa?" Ucap Christa kalem dengan latar bunga-bungaan.

"Jadi gini…" Erwin mengambil alih sok bijaksana.

"Apa? Nggak ini nggak mungkin, nggak mungkin ini tidak mungkin terjadi…" Seru Eren tiba-tiba.

"Woy woy woy gue belum selesai ngomong! Woy!" Seru Erwin.

"Ada yang bawa korek nggak!? Biar gue bakar sekalian ni orang!" Teriak Ghunter berapi-api iyalah orang abis bakar sampah kok.

"Nggak! Tapi gue bawa tali!" Seru Annie dari belakang.

"Gue bawa lakban!" Teriak Marco didepan, didepan kok teriak-teriak.

"Oke, kita iket aja dia!" Usul Farlan.

"Iya, mumpung Mikasa sama Armin lagi pergi.." Ucap Mina.

"Ide bagus!" Lanjut Annie sama bejatnya.

 ** _BUAGH BUGH PRANK DUARR BUGH BUGH! PRAK PRAK PRAK!_**

"Kerja bagus anak-anak!" Ucap Erwin.

"Sekarang taruh aja dia dibelakang biar nggak menghalangi!" Thomas mengusulkan.

Mereka membawa Eren yang sedang terikat tangan, tubuh dan kakinya juga mulutnya yang terlakban dibelakang.

"Oke, sekarang lo mau ngomong apa tadi?" Tanya Connie.

"Ohh, jadi gini kita disu-"

"Disunat?" Kini gantian Jean yang nyela Erwin.

"Kau! Dasar kuda!" Tunjuk Erwin didepan muka Jean.

"Hee? Apa jangan-jangan bener lagi, wah gak papa juga sihh gue kan dari kecil belum disunat jadi kapan nihh? Lumayan kan kalo gratis…" Cerocos Jean dan memperdulikan banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya jijik.

"Guys!" Ucap Hange.

 ** _BUAGH BUAGH BUAGH BUGH! PRANK DUAK PRAK BRUAK BUAGH! BRUK!_**

"Oke, bawa Jean kebelakang disebelah Eren." Ujar Erwin.

Mereka menyeret Jean dengan keadaan yang sama mengenaskan seperti Eren kebelakang kemudian menjejerkannya di samping Eren.

"Kalau ada satu orang lagi yang berani nyela omongan gue. Harus siap-siap berdoa supaya selamat sampai tujuan(?) Oke gue lanjutin nihh, berhubung lusa besok adalah hari ulang tahun Rumah Susun ini jadi gue disuruh sama Dot Pixis buat nyari tim pengintai yang tugasnya ngawasin anak-anak yang lagi bertugas ngebersihin wilayah Rumah Susun ini.." Ucap Erwin.

Ourou mengacungkan tangannya.

"Yaa ada pernyataan Aurora?"

"Gue Ourou! Gue kan roommate lo masak gak apal-apal sihh!" Seru Ourou menahan amarah.

"Iya-iya maaf, namanya aja udah tua jadi sering lupa gitu. Kenapa beb? Apa yang kamu mau tanyakan hm?" Ucap Erwin dengan gaya cool.

Ourou dan semuanya hanya bisa facepalm.

"Gini, berarti Tim Pengintai itu enggak dapet tugas bersihin Rumah Susun dong?"

"Iyalahh… Kan tugas mereka cuma mengawasi, sambil boker juga boleh yang penting ngawasin!"

"Emang bisa ngawasin sambil boker?" Tanya Rico.

"Bisa! Gue aja pernah kokk.." Jawab Erwin sombong, gaya banget.

"Wahh, kalo gitu gue mau ahh jadi Tim Pengintai!" Seru Armin disusul teman-temannya.

"Yosh gue juga!"

"Gue juga ahh, kayaknya gue cocok tuhh.."

"Wahh, cuma ngawasin doang mahh kecil.. nenek-nenek yang suka cowok berondong juga bisa.." Ucap Sasha sambil makan petis kangkung.

"Stop! Gak semuanya bisa jadi Tim Pengintai kita akan ngadain kompetisi siapa yang cocok jadi Tim Pengintai ini… Semuanya bisa berkelompok 5-6 orang untuk bisa mengikuti lomba yang akan diadakan lusa besok.."

"Woii.. memang kita harus lomba apa?" Ucap Rivaille yang baru dateng.

"Lombanya pertamanya itu…. Lomba menyanyi!" Ucap Erwin sambil tersenyum cerah.

Dan saat itu juga anak-anak lain langsung ngelemparin Erwin dengan apapun yang mereka gapai seperti sepatu, tiang jemuran, batu bata, kompor gas, gigi palsu Keith Shadies dan beberapa anak bahkan melemparnya dengan mie instan yang langsung ditangkap Erwin dengan gesit. _'Lumayan buat makan, lagi bokek soalnya..'_ pikirnya.

"Woii! Woii! Tunggu gue serius nihh! Siapapun yang dapat mengambil hati Dot Pixis dan Keith Shadies mereka bakal menang!" Ucap Erwin yang tadi sempat kewalahan menghadapi keganasan teman-temannya.

"Kalo hatinya diambil berarti mati dong?!" Tanya Christa watados.

Erwin njedotin kepala ketembok dibelakangnya bentar trus ngadep depan lagi.

 _'_ _Cantik-cantik otaknya somplak..'_ batin Erwin pilu, padahal dia sendiri juga sama somplaknya.

"Maksudnya biar mereka bisa milih grup kalian buat jadi Tim Pengintai" Jelas Erwin.

"Oooo~~" Koor seluruh orang yang disana. Jadi yang nggak ngerti bukan hanya Christa tapi semuanya! Ckckck.

"Kalian bisa mencari kelompok mulai dari sekarang, dan segera bersiap untuk latihan. Perisapkan semua dengan baik.." Tambah Hange.

"Wow mesti seru nihh, oke dehhh." Seru Berthold yang daritadi diem karena gak paham.

"Oke ya? Ya udah sekarang semuanya bisa bubar.." Ucap Erwin.

"Trus mereka gimana?" Tunjuk Reiner ke arah Eren dan Jean yang meronta-ronta.

"Mereka? Udah biarin aja, mereka gak akan mati kok. Udah sekarang pada bubar!" Ucap Erwin santai.

"mmmppphhhh mmmpphhh…." Ucap Eren dan Jean tertahan oleh lakban.

-oOo-

 **Rumah Susun Bagian Barat**

 **Rumah Sasha, Pagi Hari**

Sesudah diberi pengumuman oleh Si Erwin para penghuni Rumah Susun Rapacious langsung mencari teman sekelompok seperti Sasha yang dengan semangat langsung menyeret Annie, Christa, Ymir, serta Mikasa yang tadinya menolak mentah-mentah karena ingin sekelompok dengan Eren, namun karena kelompok Eren isinya laki-laki semua mau tidak mau ia harus sekelompok dengan Sasha.

"Oke sekarang waktunya kita latihan…." Teriak Sasha dari dapur sambil goreng kroket.

"Sekarang ambil posisi masing-masing ya? Sasha cepetan kamu ambil posisi!" Ucap Christa yang masih benerin tape recorder.

"Iya ini juga udah selesai nggorengnya kok.."

"Oke yaa, siapp satu dua tiga.."

 _"_ _JKT~~~~~~ 48…. Majulah kedepan (Got it)_

 _Janganlah berhenti (Got it)_

 _Tujuan tempat matahari terbit ayo langkah dijalan harapan_

 _Penghalang adalah River River River…."_

"Emang gak bisa ya pake lagu Jepang aja Christa?" Ucap Ymir malas.

"Lhoohhh jangan dong.. kita harus menampilkan sesuatu yang beda lagian kan JKT48 sister grupnya AKB48 kan?" Balas Sasha.

"Hmmmhhh… Terserah dehh, ayo latihan lagi.."

"Oi! Mikasa! Yang serius dong latihannya!" Seru Sasha lagi.

"Tidak. Jika aku malas latihan seperti ini trus kelompok kita kalah pasti ada peluang biar kelompok Eren menang." Ucap Mikasa datar.

"EHHHHH?!"

-oOo-

 **Rumah Susun Bagian Timur**

 **Rumah Eren, Malam hari**

"Oke, semua udah siap? Kalian udah pada nyiapin kostum kan?" Tanya Eren.

"Udah dong, nggak sia-sia kemaren gue langsung beli diloakan." Jawab Jean.

"Jadi baju-baju ini baju bekas yang elo beli dari tukang loak?" Tanya Eren lagi nggak woles.

"Iyalah. Emang kenapa? Masih bagus kok. Murah-murah lagi." Jawab Jean sambil milih-milih baju.

"Aduhh, masak elo belinya disitu sihh? Gak level tau! Emang gak ada tempat lain Jean?" Keluh Connie.

"Masak orang ganteng, kayak gue gini. Pake baju dari loak'an? Ogah gue!" Tambah Connie.

"Gaya banget loo! Trus lo mau pake baju apa'an? Besok kita mau tampil tau. Udah untung gue cariin.." Balas Jean tetep nyobain baju yang pas.

"Iya bener, udah dehh kita pake baju seadanya aja. Bajunya juga masih bagus kok walau agak bau." Ucap Reiner sambil mengendus-endus baunya.

"Ehh, tapi ini udah dicuci belum sihh?" Tanya Reiner.

"Belom sihh, udah gak ada waktu lagi. Ini udah malem ntar keringnya kapan? Nanti malah jadinya apek. Udahh dehh pake aja lagian cuma sekali doang kita tampil. Kalo emang bau tahan bentar ajaa.." Ucap Jean yang lagi sibuk nyemprot bajunya pake pengharum ruangan.

-oOo-

 **Hari berikutnya..**

 **Rumah Erwin, Pagi Hari**

"Erwin, sepatuku mana?" Seru Erd yang lagi ngobrak-abrik laci dapur.

"Erwin, bajuku yang warna putih nggak ada!" Seru Ourou yang lagi buka-buka lemari Erwin dan gak sengaja malah nyenggol malajah pornonya.

"Erwin, kok parfumku tinggal seperempat doang? Siapa yang minum nihh? Woii pada ngaku nggak!" Kali ini Gunther yang teriak-teriak sambil ngangkat tinggi parfumnya.

"Erwin, bedak yang kemarin baru kita beli kamu sembunyiin dimana? Jangan bilang kamu mau pake sendiri!" Ucap Mike sambil ngobrak-abrik meja rias Erwin.

"Erwin, kok ada celana dalemnya Dot Pixis disini sihh? Warna biru muda polkadot merah lagi!" Ucap Rivaille yang nemu celana dalem di kamar mandinya.

"Erwin?!"

"Erwin?!"

"Erwin?!"

"Erwin?!"

"Er-"

"STOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Teriak Erwin kencang sampe uratnya pada nonjol.

Krik Krik Krik

 _"_ _Bunyi hujan diatas genting_

 _Airnya turun tidak terkira"_

"Itu Tik Tik Tik, Rivaille!"-_- Ucap Erwin disela emosinya.

"Ohh, iya ding…" Rivaille segera membuang celana dalem Dot Pixis keluar jendela masa bodo kalo nanti ada yang nemuin trus dipelet.

"Kalian ini udah pada tua masih ribut aja. Cari sendiri-sendiri! Bentar lagi kita mau perform. Gue juga lagi sibuk! Bukan cuma ngurusin kalian doang! Tau nggak?" seru Erwin.

"Enggak…" Seru semua member minus Erwin, sambil geleng-geleng.

Erwin memukul kepalanya pake batu bata. Memang Ourou, Gunther, Erd sepakat untuk menginap dirumah Erwin, Rivaille dan Mike agar bisa latihan dengan leluasa namun Erwin bener-bener nggak nyangka bakal seabsurd ini.

"Gue nggak mau tau lima belas menit lagi kita udah harus siap buat berangkat!" Seru Erwin yang jidat udah memar-memar karena dipukul sama batu bata.

Semua lari terbirit-birit mempersiapkan diri.

-oOo-

 **Pukul 09.00 a.m**

 **Lapangan bawah**

"Oke nihh udah pada kumpul semua kan? Oke langsung saja hari ini adalah ulang tahun Rumah Susun Rapacious kita yang ke-666 dan tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi kita mulai saja lombanya silahkan yang pertama **Kawai Girls** …" Seru Hange sang MC.

"Beri tepuk tangannya dongg…" Ujar Hannes MC yang lain.

 **SKIP**

Setelah beberapa peserta grup maju..

"Oke, selanjutnya kita panggil **The Energetic** yang digawangi oleh Jean dkk, silahkan.."

"Beri tepuk tangannya, dan kalo bisa sumbangannya juga.." Kali ini Hannes agak nglantur soalnya tadi baru nenggak bir bareng Dot Pixis.

Jean, Eren, Armin, Connie, Reiner dan Berthold maju dengan tampang cool sambil megang mic masing-masing. Mereka berenam berdiri berjajar di tengah lapangan dengan Reiner yang berdiri paling kanan dan Berthold paling kiri. Musik mulai mengalun dan merekapun melakukan dance yang cukup keren. Saatnya bernyanyi..

[Jean] Seekor kera terkurung terpenjara dalam gua

Digunung tinggi sunyi tempat hukuman para dewa

[Eren] Bertindak sesuka hati loncat ke sana sini

Hiraukan semua masalah dimuka bumi ini

[Armin] Dengan sehelai bulu dan rambut dari tubuhnya

Dia merubah, menerpa, menerjang segala apa yang ada

[Connie] Walau halangan rintangan masih saja membentang

Tak jadi masalah dan takkan jadi beban pikiran

[Reiner] Berkelana setiap hari demi mendapat kitab suci

Dengan dukungan dari gurunya temukan jati diri

[Berthold] Semua kan dihadapi dengan gagah berani

Walau aral rintangan setiap saat datang terpenuhi

[All] Kera Sakti

[Jean] Tak pernah berhenti bertindak sesuka hati

[All] Kera Sakti

[Eren] Menjadi pengawal mencari kitab suci

[All] Kera sakti

[Armin] Liar, nakal, brutal, membuat semua orang menjadi gempar

[All] Kera Sakti

[Connie] Hanya hukuman yang dapat menghentikannya

[All] Walau halangan rintangan membentang tak jadi masalah dan tak jadi beban pikiran

[All] Kera Sakti

[Reiner] Tak pernah berhenti bertindak sesuka hati

[All] Kera Sakti

[Berthold] Menjadi pengawal mencari kitab suci

[All] Kera sakti

[Jean] Liar, nakal, brutal, membuat semua orang menjadi gempar

[All] Kera Sakti

[Eren] Hanya hukuman yang dapat menghentikannya

[All] Walau halangan rintangan membentang tak jadi masalah dan tak jadi beban pikiran

[Armin] Haha Huu Sungokong I sin da ha…

[Connie] Sungokong I sin da ha…

[Reiner] Sungokong I sin da ha…

[Berthold] Sungokong I sin da ha…

Ha?

Seluruh penonton hanya bisa melongo. Kera Sakti? Yang benar saja.

Hange dan Hannes juga mangap lebar.

"A-ah, sudah selesai beri aplausenya." Ucap Hannes setelah sadar.

Krik krik.

"WOY APLAUSE WOY…" Teriak Hange jantan.

 ** _PROK PROK PROK PROK!_**

The Energetic membungkuk kemudian berjalan menjauh dari lapangan untuk duduk.

"Itu dia penampilan dari The Energetic yang keren dan agak aneh menurut saya." Jujur Hange yang diam-diam diangguki seluruh penonton.

"Saya juga, tapi tak apalah semuanya sudah tercover dengan baik. Oke kita lanjut ke grup selanjutnya…" Ucap Hannes.

" **STUBBRON**.." Seru Eunji dan Doojon bersamaan.

Erwin, Rivaille, Mike, Ourou, Ghunter, dan Erd maju ketengah lapangan. Mereka membentuk formasi lingkaran trus ditengahnya ada api unggun dan mereka joged mengelilingi api unggun(?) bukan bukan, itu hanya posisi awal dalam lagu yang akan mereka bawakan.

[Erwin] Choko meopin han jogak sikyeonoko

Gosohan uyuhanjaneul gidaryeoyo

[Rivaille] Oppahago nahago kkok maju anjaseo

Seoro sonbadak wie yeppeun nakseoreul hajyo

[Mike] Hannun paljima nuga mworaedo naekko

[Erd] (naekko)

[Mike] Dareun yeojarang maldo seokkijima nan nikkeo

[Erd] (nikkeo)

[Ourou] Saekki songarak geolgo kkok yaksokhaejwoyo

Jeoldae na honja naebeoryeo duji ankiro

[Ghunter] Ildeohagi ilneun gwiyomi

[Erwin] Ideohagi ineun gwiyomi

[Mike] Samdeohagi sameun gwiyomi

[Ghunter] Gwigwi gwiyomi gwigwi gwiyomi

[Ourou] Sadeohagi sado gwiyomi

[Erd] Odeohagi odo gwiyomi

[Rivaille] Yukdeohagi yugeun

Jjokjjokjjokjjokjjokjjok gwiyomi

[All] Nan gwiyomi

Setelah selesai STUBBRON kembali berkumpul ditengah lapangan dan melakukan yel-yel kebanggaan mereka.

"STUBBRON STUBBRON STUBBRON …." Seru Erwin selaku Leader.

"Ha ha ha ha…" Disambung oleh member lain dengan kompak -_-

Apa ini? Lagu Gwiyomi? Dengan baju dan tampang sangar?! Padahal nama mereka juga kerenL

Dari sebelah kanan terdengar suara bisik-bisik.

"Kayaknya aku kenal yel-yel itu dehh.." Bisik Petra pada teman sebelahnya.

"Ya iyalah, itukan yel-yelnya salah satu girlband Indonesia!" Jawab Isabel.

"Ehhh? Ah, pantesan…." Bisik Petra lagi.

-oOo-

"Baiklah, kita tadi sudah melihat pertunjukan yang menganggumkan dari para peserta grup sekarang kita akan memulai lomba untuk memeriahkan Ulang Tahun Rumah Susun Rapacious kita yang ke-666." Ucap sang MC Hannes yang lagi nenggak bir.

"Apa? Lomba?" Koor seluruh grup bersamaan.

"Iya,udah jangan pada lebay ahh." Balas Hange.

"Oke kita mulai saja ya? Lombanya hanya lari mengelilingi rumah susun sambil berseru 'Dot Pixis Cute and The Best'" Perintah Hannes dengan muka teler.

"APPAAA?!" Koor seluruh grup lagi.

"Aduhhh, berisik! Ayo cepetan mulai lombanya. Ada hadiahnya lho…." Iming Hange.

Mereka semua berpikir.

"Tapi yang ngasih hadiah Dot Pixis. Gak papalah, yang penting ada hadiahnya. Keren-keren lagi hadiahnya. Lumayan kann.." Tambah Hannes ketika melihat seluruh penghuni Rumah Susun bimbang.

"Oke dehh…"

Mereka mulai bersiap-siap untuk berlomba lari.

"Oke siap semua… Satu dua tiga…" Teriak Hannes ambil cegukan.

 ** _DORR!_**

Mereka berlomba lari mengelilingi rumah susun sambil teriak.

"Dot Pixis cute and the best, Dot Pixis cute and the best, Dot Pixis cute and the best, Dot Pixis cute and the best, Dot Pixis cute and the best, Dot Pixis cute and the best…" koor mereka serempak.

"Hosh hosh hosh… mau dapet hadiah aja susah banget ya? Capek gue." Lirih Ymir ngos-ngosan.

"Tenang bentar lagi sampe kok." Jawab Isabel.

 **20 menit kemudian..**

"Kok mereka lama banget sihh? Cuma ngelilingi rumah susun aja lama banget!" Ujar Hannes enak-enakan karena nggak ikut lari.

"Ahh, itu mereka…" Tunjuk Hange pada sebongkah manusia-manusia mirip alien yang berlari mendekati garis finish.

"Aduhh Eren, gue capek nihh…" Bisik Mikasa.

"Iyalah capek lo aja lari pake high hells, gimana nggak capek!" jawab Eren kesel.

"Iya juga sihh, gue lupa ganti… abis manggung tadi gue, lumayan penontonnya banyak.." Ujar Mikasa yang tadi sempet mendirikan panggung buat konser dangdut dadakan lumayan kan kalo dapet saweran.

Eren cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"WOY, CEPETAN WOY! DIKIT LAGI NIHH!" teriak Hange pake toa mesjid.

Mereka yang mendengar teriakan Hange mulai berlari sekencang-kencangnya dannn….

 ** _DORRRR!_**

"Oke, kita udah dapet juaranya nihh…" Seru Hannes yang tadi sempet berjemur karena kelamaan nunggu.

"Juara ke-3 Sasha!" Seru Hannes.

"Alhamdulihah gue menang! Yes gue menang…" Sasha keliatan bahagia banget.

"Huuuu~~~~~~" Koor semuanya.

"Kok Huu sihh, kasih tepuk tangan donk!" Tegur Hange.

 ** _Prok!_** Mereka secara kompak tepuk tangan hanya sekali.

"Oke, juara ke-2 Eren!" Seru Hange, Eren maju kedepan.

"Alhamdulilah… Akhirnya gue dapet juara juga.." Eren pun sempat bersujud di hadapan penonton.

 ** _Prok!_** Lagi, mereka secara kompak tepuk tangan hanya sekali.

"Dan Juara pertamanya adalahhhhhhh…." Seru Hannes.

 ** _Dung dung dung dung dung dung dung dung…._**

"Pak kalo jualan jangan disini dong." Ujar Annie dengan wajah horror.

"Gitu ya dek? Ya udah saya pergi…" Ujar tukang es tung-tung(?)

"Berisik, ganggu aja…" Ucap Annie lagi.

"adalahhhhhhhhhh…"

 **5 jam kemudian..**

Pada tepar semua, hanya terlihat beberapa orang saja yang masih kuat menghadapi cobaan ini.

"adalahhhhhhhhhhhhh….." Seru Hannes masih kuat.

 ** _BUGH!_**

"Aww! Sakit!" Ujar Hannes sambil mengusap rambut pirangnya.

"Makanya cepetan! Dari tadi adalah adalah adalah melulu. Liat tu semua udah pada kekurangan gizi!" Seru Reiner yang tadi melempar pot bunga ke Hannes.

"Ahh, baiklah juara pertamanya adalah Erwin!" Seru Hannes.

Sedangkan Erwin hanya bergaya cool dan mulai maju kedepan.

 ** _Prok!_** Lagi dan lagi mereka secara kompak tepuk tangan hanya sekali.

"Oke untuk hadiahnya saya akan beri tahu." Ujar Hange.

"Juara ke-3 mendapat 1 buah blender yang dapat berubah menjadi alat untuk memasak mie instan dari Dot Pixis tentunya." Ucap Hannes sambil membawa hadiahnya.

"Silahkan kepada Bapak(?) Dot Pixis untuk memberikan hadiahnya.." Ucap Hange kepada Dot Pixis yang lagi dikerubungi cewek-cewek.

"Ohh iya iya.."

"Baik, juara ke-2 mendapat springbed merek terkini dilengkapi dengan alat memasak dan alat mencuci dari Dot Pixis juga tentunya." Ujar Hange.

"Kami persilahkan kepada Bapak(?) Keith Shadies untuk menyerahkan hadiahnya.."

"Mana kuat gue ngangkat springbed segitu.." Ujar Keith tajam.

"I-ini hanya simbol saja pak bahwa Eren sudah menerima hadiahnya. Bapak tidak perlu mengangkat springbednya.." Ucap Hannes.

"Hmmm.. Baiklah.."

"Dan juara pertama mendapatkan hadiah special yaitu liburan gratis bersama Dot Pixis di Pulau Dewata Bali selama 3 hari penuh :D" Seru Hange senang.

"Hahahahahahaha…" Semua grup tertawa kompak.

"APA? Ogah! Masak gue liburan sama Dot Pixis, ogah! Gak mau gue!" Seru Erwin panik.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Kalau menolak kau akan diusir dari Rumah Susun ini secara paksa, trus kau mau tinggal dimana? Hutang aja masih banyak, mau sok-sokan!" Ujar Hannes membongkar aib.

"Enggak!" Balas Erwin emosi.

"Makanya kau harus ikut liburan bersama Dot Pixis. Padahal cuma liburan kan enak..." Ujar Hange.

"Kalian nggak tau aja, dia itu ganas dan manja! Hiii~ gue aja merinding nanti kalo waktu liburan gue diapa-apain gimana?" Balas Erwin lagi tak mau kalah.

"Erwin! Jangan bicara seolah-olah saya tidak ada disini.." Kali ini Pak Pixis angkat suara.

"Sudah, kita kan bisa liburan sekalian bersenang-senang, ahh aku jadi tidak sabar.."

Penonton dan Erwin hanya bisa cengo.

"Tuhh kannn! Gue gak mau ahh!"

"Tak ada penolakan! Baiklah, sekarang istirahat setengah jam. Habis itu kita lanjutkan lagi acaranya." Ujar Hannes menengahi.

Erwin hanya bisa cemberut.

-oOo-

Tiga jam sudah mereka merayakan hari ulang tahun Rumah Susun Rapacious, dengan lomba, penampilan dari masing-masing grup dan juga tumpengan serta acara makan bersama.

"Baik, ini saatnya diskusi para juri untuk menentukan siapa pemenang dalam lomba menyanyi sekaligus sebagai Tim Pengintai!" Ucap Hange.

"Baik, jadi bagaimana keputusannya Bapak Pixis dan Bapak Keith?" Tanya Hannes.

"Kami sudah memikirkan matang-matang bahwa kami memilih….." Ucap Pixis.

Semua grup yang tampil terlihat gugup setengah mati. Terlihat dari wajah Eren yang menggigiti kuku kaki, Ymir yang meminum air jemuran, Sasha yang memasak indomie, Berthold yang beli es tung-tung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"STUBBRON!" Seru Dot Pixis dan Keith Shadies bersamaan.

Kaget mendengarnya. Eren sampai memakan kakinya sendiri, Ymir sampai memperbanyak minum air jemuran, Shasa sampai tersedak mangkok indomie dan Berthold sampai jadi tukang es tung-tungnya.

"Kenapa kalian malah memilih STUBBRON?" Tanya Hannes.

"Mau tau aja, apa mau tau banget?" Jawab Keith Shadies dengan wajah minta di gorok pake 3D Manuver Gear.

Hannes+Hange+All : -_-

"Jawabannya adalah karena wajah para member STUBBRON yang sangar-sangar dan udah pada uzur namun mereka tetap bisa membawakan lagu gwiyomi dengan wajah uhuksomplakuhuk jadi saya rasa mereka pantas menang.." Ucap Dot Pixis dengan senyum mesumnya.

"HEEEEE?!" Seru Para penghuni Rumah susun kompak.

"Selamat yaa untuk para member STUBBRON! Baik para member dipersilahkan maju kedepan.." Ucap Hange.

"Alhamdulilah.." Ucap STUBBRON secara bersamaan sambil bersujud, hanya Rivaille yang masih cool tetap berdiri namun detik berikutnya ia di tarik paksa Erwin dan Mike untuk sujud.

"Baiklah, itu merupakan keputusan Bapak Pixis dan Bapak Keith yang memilih STUBBRON sebagai pemenang dan akan menjadi Tim Pengintai. Siahkan kepada Bapak Keith yang akan membacakan peraturan untuk para Tim Pengintai.." Ucap Hannes sambil memberikan gulungan kertas berisi peraturan.

"Baik saya akan membacakan peraturannya. Jika ada pertanyaan, mohon ditahan hingga saya selesai membaca!" Keith Shadies mulai membacakan.

"Pertama: Para Tim Pengintai harus mengawasi para penghuni Rumah Susun Rapacious secara ketat dalam hal bersih-bersih.."

 _'_ _Itu mah gue banget!'_ batin Rivaille menyeringai.

"Kedua: Tim Pengintai akan memberikan sangsi yang tegas kepada penghuni yang tidak mau melakukan hal bersih-bersih.."

 _'_ _Gampang itu, gampang..'_ batin Erwin meremehkan.

"Ketiga: Para Tim Pengintai tidak akan ikut andil dalam hal bersih-bersih Rumah Susun yang diadakan 2 hari sekali karena tugas mereka hanya mengawasi.."

 _'_ _Betul tuhh, gue bisa luluran kalo kayak gini..'_ batin Ourou sambil ngelus-elus kulitnya.

"Keempat: Dalam hal pengawasan para Tim Pengintai wajib beronda setiap malam untuk keamanan dan kedamaian di Rumah Susun Rapacious.."

 _'_ _Hee? Hee Nani? Ronda? Jaga malam itu maksudnya? Gile aja, kalo tiap hari kapan gue tidurnya?!'_ batin Gunther yang tadinya lagi nggodain Hange.

"Kelima: Jika ada Para Penghuni Rumah Susun Rapacious yang tidak beres dalam hal bersih-bersih maka yang bertanggung jawab atas hal tersebut adalah para Tim Pengintai.."

 _'_ _Berarti kita yang dihukum dong? Kira-kira hukumannya apa ya? Jangan-jangan disuruh makan malem berdua sama si Dot Pixis? Hiii~'_ batin Ourou berkaca-kaca.

"Ini peraturan yang paling penting. Keenam: Jika ada kerusakan perabot maupun fasilitas di Rumah Susun Rapacious maka para Tim Pengintai yang harus membayarnya.."

 _'_ _Heee? Gila tuh orang?! Minta dicekokin kalajengking kali yaa.. Masak harus bayar uang dari mana? Trus nanti istri sama anak gue makan apa dongg?'_ batin Erd pilu.

"Selesai hanya ada enam peraturan saja. Nanti jika ada tambahan akan kami sampaikan kepada kalian lewat twitter masing-masing(?)"

"Saya mau menambahkan, bahwa pengeluaran selama satu bulan ini meningkat tajam. Seperti pecahnya kaca jendela ruangan Pak Pixis karena dirusak oleh Reiner yang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Berthold. Kemudian rusaknya 4 buah mesin cuci karena dibuat gawang untuk bermain sepak bola oleh Reiner dkk. Lalu rubuhnya tembok kamar Eren dan Mikasa disebabkan oleh Mikasa yang ingin berada dekat dengan Eren ketika tidur. Dan rusaknya sejumlah peralatan masak karena sering digunakan memasak dalam jumlah yang tidak lazim oleh Sasha. Jadi jika ditotal sejumlah 60 juta, jadi masing-masing anggota harus membayar 10 juta. Terima kasih." Ujar Rico selaku bendahara.

"Heee? Mana bisa begitu! Apa-apaan itu? Tugas kita kan cuma mengawasi!" Seru Ourou tidak terima.

"Nggak bisa kita nggak mau bayar! Apanya sok-sokan Tim Pengintai ujung-ujungnya kita yang bangkrut!" Timpal Erd.

"Tenang! Ini semua sudah menjadi tanggung jawab Tim Pengintai! Jadi mohon untuk segera dibayar.." Ucap Dot Pixis kalem.

"Tenang gudulmu! 60 juta banyak banget kaliii.. Lo gak nyadar?!" Rivaille yang biasanya bisu kini nampak mengeluarkan sosok dirinya yang lain.

"Kami nggak mau jadi Tim Pengintai, mending jadi penghuni biasa aja cuma bersih-bersih 2 hari sekali.." Kini giliran Gunther yang angkat suara.

"Tidak bisa begitu kalian ini sudah diangkat jadi Tim Pengitai seharusnya kalian bisa memberi contoh yang baik!" Hannes ikut-ikutan.

Hening sejenak.

"Kami sudah memutuskan bahwa kami akan pindah dari Rumah Susun ini. Selamat tinggal semua love you! Ayo guys!" Ucap Erwin sendu dan dengan itu Erwin, Mike, Rivaille, Ourou, Erd dan Ghunter langsung berlari masuk kedalam Rumah Susun untuk mengemasi barang-barang mereka.

"EEEHHHHHHHH?!" Koor penonton termasuk Dot Pixis dan Keith Shadies.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN?**

 **ED:** _REVALCY – EXIT_

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca FF saya, ini merupakan FF comedy saya yang kedua..

Mohon maaf jika saya menistakan beberapa karakter dan jika bahasa yang digunakan tidak sesuai EYD yang berlaku hal tersebut hanya untuk kepentingan FF semata, dan mohon maaf pula jika FF ini kurang seru dan greget…

Terima kasih sudah membaca... /bow/

Sekian.


End file.
